Gears of War: Warrior
Warrior is back Online. Act 1 Prologue A nice, warm day shined upon the lovable South Islands, Rias Kaliso had been recruited into the COG. The shining "King Raven" stood in front. He could just feel his blood running. Ready to be put into battle. Putting some tattoos on his armor, his own soul, And all his religion marked upon. A man walked up, looking at him, he said staring at his over tattooed face. "Rias...Rias Kaliso? Well, I never thought-" "You'd ever see me again? Well fate has joined us together, again." "Well, I guess, now get in, The pilots kinda' pissy!" Rias looked at John, he then set his heavy tattooed face upon the Raven. Getting in, he grabbed his new weapon, it was very fitting. The Gnasher was defiantly his style. He then thought of all the Locusts, wondering if they really were blood thirsty beasts. Either way, He would kill them, or die trying. At least one... "OK, that's a seeder. A giant spider, now, we need heavy weapons, grab that there, it's called the hammer of-" "Nemacyst, we got-" The Raven burst in flames, smashing upon the ground, the metal screeched in heat, burning two soldiers to their death. Rias pulled himself half out, but fainted under the massive heat, only seeing a gauntleted hand grab and pull... First Kill "Rias! Rias wake up! We're under fire, god dammit-Oh your awake..." Rias looked to the left at four Gears, who were firing upon Hordes of pale, sick humoured monsters. The Locust laughed, showing no fear, no mercy. Just plain minds, wanting to slaughter the Humans. Grabbing his Gnasher, he charged a red armored terror. It saw him only too late. "Kill the 'uuman..." Rias was surprised at the ferocity of such a small gun, it had blown the Drone in two halves, and scattered more pieces as will. He turned his blood stained face to where John sat. "Well if my names Johnson Mckinsey, you did not just kill that Theron!" "I thought they were Drones?-The blood tastes rather sweet though..." "Drones are normal infan-Sick Bastard! What the Hell!?" Rias wiped a smile from his face, and spat blood out. Turning his attention to the oncoming Horde. The short silence broke as Locust pounded bullets in a young Gear's chest. The Gear died outright, The hole in his chest and stomach was just too much. Rias was caught in the midst of battle. He hardly noticed the two Ravens showering the Locust with led. He shot down a Grenadier, took up the ammo, smashed it through the back, yelling victoriously. Suddenly, he got cut short by massive rounds, the impact blew him off his feet. Looking down to see blood running everywhere, he pulled himself behind cover. Rapping one arm around his waist, He threw two Bolo Grenades tied together, hoping to kill anything coming. Grinding his teeth, he managed to get up. The fire fight stood tight. Bullets flooding Ravens into destruction. The thought of dieing in the hands of locust tore at his mind, was nothing to bare. He promised himself he'd die by something else. Even his own men would be better. He would never let them have satisfaction. He doubled over from the pain of the wound. He decided to crawl to the Raven. Horror suddenly took over his mind as he thought about it-They might leave him! They may have thought he was cut down by the Locusts, they may- A pale hand grabbed his limp body, turning him around. A chalk white, crocodilian like face stared at him. Almost evil.... It punched three times at his stomach, it took it's unstoppable rage on the injured human, growling at him in a very deep, strong frightening voice. "KIL' MYE' BROTHER! I CRUSH YOU! CRUSHCRUSH! HARR HA! I'LL BEAT YOU DOWN! I SMASH YOR' FAC-AAAAHHH! GET EM OFF!" Rias had been watching the battle blade at his side, the leg moved ever so close each rasp, he waited until the beast was sure of himself. Grabbing the blade out, he stuck through the beasts stomach, rounded to it's back, and beat with his own head! Smash after smash, the soft backside of the head squirt blood, he beat until he had a monster headache. He pulled the Botolk from his side, and smashed it in the Grenadier Elite's mouth, pulling the trigger, the pale-green head exploded, showering the area with dark blood. "SmashSmash! You dead..." Rias struggled towards the 'copter, when a helpful hand grabbed him, and pulled him in. "Thank You, My name is Rias Kaliso." Staring at his face, the helmeted soldier laughed. "Well, least you know how to get shot, and take some with'ya." A sound of disgust came from Rias's lips, he didn't even hide it. This Gear was an obvious selfish being. How could he think of humor when Gears had just died. He lifted himself from the opening of the KR. And waisted all his strength getting up on one of the seats. A medic saw the nasty wounds, and quickly attended him. His eyes drooped low, blood sprayed everywhere...He couldn't talk, he couldn't hear. He went unconscious... Life has meaning too... "Rias, second time you've went sleep'in, what's wrong? Did the big bad bullet hurt?" John's voice called out. Rias ignored, got up, and put his gear on. When he finished with adjusting some straps, he looked out. His jaw dropped with surprise. A horde of soldiers were marching up a hill. It wasn't Locust, but Gear soldiers, trailing back past the mountain valley. He noticed the Raven getting lower, and with a rough bump, they were landed. Derricks were in the middle of every Platoon. Armed with heavy weapons, and heavy armor. They towered above everything. One, 'Rig-41 something', was in front of him, a number and most letters were scratched out, making it impossible to read. It stood tall, and a ragged voice called out. "Wil', are 'ya's coming?-And if you's are, names Joe-Joe Pete." John automatically greeted him,"Will, your the man getting us to Llima's outskirts?-And if you are, names John Mckinsey. This is Clay Carmine, Rick Fountain, and Rias Kaliso, also known as tattoo face, we're all part of Gamma Squad." "Kaliso...Tai...Tai! Rias, dounch' 'ya know Tai? 'Cause he and his squad, are coming along." "Great..." Rias was a little happy, and mad, he wanted to prove to his big brother he could take care of himself. He may never get the chance again, he would be happy, and so would Tai be proud. *** Rias and Tai were getting along will, and playing a traditional game called Tracka, that the other members couldn't understand, or even know that the game was made to trick people. After several hours, the ground shook, sending one unluky Derrik under ground, a flame burst from where it had once been, with Gears bodies sent up as will, the silence broke when Locust's sceams crouded the ears of the COG Soldiers. And at the head of the Locust line, A red armoured giant. Standing at least nine feet tall. His armor was outlined with bronze, ulike other locust armor, it was smooth and shined in the sunlight. His status must have been high, and unfourtanally, he ran fast too, and to add to his fearcocity, he carried three Gnashers tied together. Rias mounted a mulcher, and sprayed the oncoming Horde, "John, we should charge them, too, we outnumber and outgun them, we've more fire power-" He was cut short by tumbling rocks, and the sound of goliath footsteps. Reaviling a Brumak, the ape hybrid unleashed volleys of missles, causing complete choas. Rias unleashed hell upon the monster, as did Gamma and Tai's squad, all mounting Mulchers. The insane sound of bullets pumping through locust drove the Gear Soldiers into a rampage, the cracking sound of Gnashers, blazing of Lancers,, and devine warcrys of Gears overwhelmed the Locust in a triumphant moment, Gears reared up Lancers, Locust clenched fists. The bloody haze stopped a moment, as the Brumak fell backwards upon the Locust, the sound of bones crushing, and blood spuring drove the Human soldiers harder. Rias smiled at Tai,"Who took the Brumak out? We were the only ones firing-we were the ones with ammo? Maybe they did it?" Rias pointed to the Gears, still herocly fighting the nightmares of any living man. "Let's get going, Pete!" Johns voce called out. The remaining locust retreated, only for a second, Three Brumaks carrying more soldiers stomped out, only one was armed, and used the weapons without second thought. The ballastic rage of a Brumak combined with the shear fire power of weaponry, made a deadly weapon. The blood thirsty red armored commander still commanded, he was shot by a boomshot shell, scavenged from boomers by gears, and shrugged it off, he whipped out his weapon, and showed pure power. Completely resisant to any gun fire. Rias's Derrik stopped working, bursting into flames in the front. Pete cursed and dove out quickly, he pulled out his Longshot, and gradully started fireing. Rias dropped from the Derrik, and confronted a Boomer. He quickly dispatched of it with intelligance, and moved on. He saw a Gear shouting for help, burning in flames, he started to run, but only met a fist to the face. Torture He awoke. The screams coming from above were terrifying, every plede followed by a snake like hiss. He looked around, Gears were chained to walls, his squad was still alive, so was Tai's. They were all side by side, shoulder to shoulder. Rusting chains scratched the unarmored skin of the soldiers every time they moved. The sound of creaking footsteps came from the hallway, which led into the round room. Two Therons entered, one was unhelmeted, showing grizzly scars and burns. "Thesssse ssshould do." It hissed towards the prisoners, pulling out a heavy, razor sharp blade covered in dripping blood, It cut one soldier's chains in a single stroke, laughing venomously. It's features shown a smile, with rows of blackened teeth. The other rasped out,"Hury, the Kantusss will grow impatient!-Azzzz you ssssaid, let'ss go!" The Gear spat in the Locust faces, smileing smartly. It pleased the Theron in an awkward way, it smiled heartly,"Hmmm...I can killa you now!" His battle knife quivered, and the Gear lay headless, it had happened so quick, so disturbing...The Therons grabbed Clay, studying the Gear, smileing, smirking, and finally,"Let'sss pick him, It'll be fun to break into a ssshamed ssslave." Suddenly, the Theron's heads disappeared, exploding violently. Blood splured for a moment, then one lone Gear ran into the chamber,"Holy, I hit him! Er, them..." He looked at the Prisoned squads, he smiled, and walked away! Leaving them to die. "Don't leave! You gotta get us out!" John's voice was a quivering rage, the expression on the man's face showed so much hatred, He kept yelling insults, and after two minutes, the chain's graplings opened. John was smileing,"Er, forgot, gotta have a button to do something these days.." *** "We're gonna have to use armor that'll fit, OK, Gamma?" "Yea, But what if it don't fit?" "Then use pieces that will, now start scavenging!" John outranked everyone, so he took control. He looked over at Tai, who had scavenged enough armor to fit full Battle Gear, even an unnecessary oversized Shoulder pad. His armor was very fitting for his look, and John decided it was best not to say anything. Meanwhile, Rias had found Gear neck armor, a standard issue bullet proof vest, chest and back plating, metal boots, and a pair of edged gloves. His armor was mostly Locust, scavenged from dead Therons and a Kantus without legs. The scene was grousome, Dead Gear and Locust everywhere, torturered bodies, and one moved. It was a black Gear, dredlocks, tatooes and huge forarms. He got up, and looked around. He shrugged, and walked up to Rias. "You look like a psycho." Rias stared hard, trying to remember, that's it, the helmet was gone. It was the Gear who had helped him in the 'copter at his first battle.'I remmember you.-You helped me in the Raven." "Oh, your the guy, er...Rias Kaliso! Will, will. I'm part of your squad now." The eight man squad walked through the Locust buildings, and finally found an entrance outside. It was dark, and they needed cover quick. Kryll could be heard, screeching...screeching. A bundle of stranded were at a gatehouse door, it led into a suprisingly neat building, besides the Troikas, armed snipers, and armed guards, it was almost peaceful. The stranded scowled, smirked, and ran. "Eh'hem, could we come in." "Maybe..." "Yes, or No?" "Yes or no what? "Screw it, look, there's a bridge leading to that small shed, they should have electricity there." "Ahh' man, Shit! Shit! Shit! We need to get there quick, look!"A unamed Gear yelled hoarsely, scrambling up. He pointed to a shroud of Kryll. The stranded went inside, leaving them. Gamma took off, leaving one soldier behind. His distant screams forgotten. Tai went in first, than John, Rias, Clay, the unnamed black soldier, and the last man in. "Oh...eh, forgot to tell ya, my name's T.G. Jakoba. T stands for Tebarous, G for Gyules, call me T.G. though...man this hurts..." A narly bullet wound found itself upon his forarm, gushing out blood, the once white do-rag was red with blood, dripping wet. The helmeted Gear was obviously a medic, the soldier put T.G. out with some antibiodics, putting the kit away, the Gear started working. The Gear pulled off her ''helmet, and smiled at Clay, who seemed confused. "I thought women weren't allowed in the armed forces, like...ya know?..." His face turned red. "Not unless they can't give birth." She smiled again, were dark black hair waved as she turned to T.G., he was scrapping his knife against his wound. "Man, she did good, I can't pull the sitchens out." "There wire, not thread, really thin wire-By the way, names Kaley Simkins, your's?" They made interductions, and adjusted the lights. They all found a nice place to sleep... Edge Light beamed in Rias's eyes, the gleam made him clench his eyelids shut. He got up, looking to his right, Tai was sharping the Lancer blades, while Clay and Kaylee talked and adjusted weapons, T.G. was still asleep. He got up, and put some standard Gear armor he had found in the shed's fourth room, which he replaced the ragged locust armor. The place wasn't a shed, it was a type of house. The strandad must've kept COG related things in it , like storage, as two Jack bots were in the corner, they didn't work, the data "bases" had been ripped out for something else. There were no weapon related things, besides some ammo and supply straps, and two battle blades, which he gratefully took. After several hours, everyone was up and about, repairing the holes in the cieling, fixing one Jack bot, and other things. The door creaked as they stepped out, their eyes widened as they saw the crumbiling strandad outpost, holes where kryll had busted through, the gate was destroyed, along with the corspes of dead childeren, fighters, and parents. Some hung out of windows, others layed motionless, some fighters hung by there waist off the walls, it didn't matter, they were all blood dripping dead. "Search for survivors, grab ammo, and let's get back to the shed, and...actually, I only wanted us there because of the strandad, let's just leave-no point in staying." *** None, none survived. After searching, they left for good. The reckage of the city was unbareable. Many bodies were unbaried, or half eaten by wretches. Brumak steps were all over the city, so were their leftovers. The quiet afternoon errupted into fire works when around forty locust ran up the street, straight into Gamma. Lancer Bayonets sparked, and Gnashers went off, the steady beat of Hammerbursts split the skin of Gamma. The Locust didn't put up to much of a fight, they were trying to escape. What they were trying to get away from came up the street, twentie Gears, clad in grey, blue, and green armors, guns flareing, and their yells splitting all ears listining. "Yaaaaahh!! Whoooo, diiiieee! You can't get away, baby! We'a c'moning, don' 'ya' worry, baby!" The huge black Gear was charging ahead of the rest, still screaming wildly, waving his arms, and pinching off a few shots every once an awhile. "Wow! Stil' some Gears left in the city! C'mon Alpha, we need to say hell'o." "Shut it Cole." A blonde yelled out, frowning. "I was jus'-" "Barid's right. But you were too...." The four squads met Gamma heartly, except for the one named Damon Barid. Alpha and Omega squad had clashed into Locusts earlier, and had them on the run for a few hours. If it hadn't been for Gamma, they would've never caught them. Alpha was a nine man squad, Omega was a ten. Most, besides Barid, Cole, and Rico, were all helmeted. "Names Rias Kaliso, this is Clay Carmine, John Mkinsey, and Kaylee Simkins. Oh and this is T.G." "I know Cole, we you'sta play Thrashball." "That's right...." Their conversation was being watched by a Black armored man, Gas mask, red lights. And some type of weapon. His once happy eyes were almost grey with dullness, his face was paleing, he hadn't shaved. But he was a fighter, not a strandad... *** "Come on guys, We need to get going. Sorry Alpha can't come along, Omega is though." Alpha had recieved new orders, while Gamma and Omega were to take out the rest of the Locust outposts. Gamma's rank strutcure was higher then Omega, so they were all one squad now. Fifteen Gears. Most of the COG soldiers were helmeted, only Gamma and two from Omega weren't. "C'mon, we need to get over there, Lieutenant Joh-" His chest seemed to explode, he lay gasping and moaning, holding his bloody chest. A black shadow took off down the street, and Rias took right after him. Jumping over cars, and through windows. The mysterious man turned around and leaped at Rias. They faught each other vicously, stabbing, and trying to reach the nearest weapon. Rias ripped the mask from the lone soldier and punched, and punched. He beat until the man went limp, bleeding everywhere, but breathing. "Rias, you all right." Clay cralled through the shattered window, he smiled."Will, he's a raggady man." "He's also a good fighter-tie 'em up." It's a Gear... Staring blankly at the two squads, He would smile insanely at the younger members, and winked at higher soldiers. His armor was pitch black, red lights instead of standard blue gear lights, and he wore a gas mask that obscured the bottom half of his face which allowed almost no poison ink or smoke in. His weapon was obviously his own model, Lancer bayonet, and accuracy of a Hammerburst. Clay said something to the man "Where are you from? And why'd you attack Roberto?" "Dead...all dead..."The man remained motionless staring up at Clay. "Who?" "My only purpose..." One heavy armored Gear stood up, he stared hard at him. His unarmored forearms bulged from the straining veins, the giant took out a Botolk, and aimed for the insane man. "Tell us everything!" His voice was like a monster, worse than any locust, the man roared again."Now! Tell us where your from! Tell us why you attacked, and why you have ''our armor!" He just spat everything out, with no emotion in his voice."My name is Edge Dorado. My family was raided during my service..." He told his story, some Gears couldn't stand it. Death, death, and more, Death. Just, completely sickening, and unbearable. Burning buildings, scorched bodies, kids, mothers, and even babies, massacred. Edge had went, will, most likely insane, he couldn't remember after splitting from his squad. The night was long and cold, wretches attacked constantly. They never slept, ever. The whole night the two squads stood frozen, awake. A wrongful bitter breeze, whipped through them, knocking some down, others took shelter fearing razor hail. And finally, day... "Oh shit." "What? What is it...?" "Look." The marching horde was coming straight at them. All armed to the teeth, their pale skin was unmistakable, black teeth, distant roars, their only problem, the Gears. The same red armored commander was leading them, this time, no helmet. His face was terrifying, his neck was like an eal, his teeth grew out through his mouth. Two huge teeth stood out from his lower jaw. The beast was a terror...but he was no locust, that Rias had ever seen. Destruction Bullets zipped by as the firing began, COG Gears went down quickly, half the men were dead.The blood bath was unbearably barbaric, the Locust charged, thinned slowly by the Gears line of fire. "Tia, go now! We'll hold them back!" "Not til' I find my brother." Tia looked and looked for his brother, He couldn't find him, It was impossible. Rias was barely thinking, He had untied Edge, who took off on them. Rias felt he should go after him, but stayed by Clays side, they fought in silence, They were afraid, the Locust wouldn't stop, they kept charging. "Retreat into the building!" Edge's insane eyes met Rias, they locked, but saved it for another time. Edge's call was heard, and the Gears retreated. No one talked, no one cared. They boarded every entrance possible, except for one beneath them. "Rias!" Tia called out with happiness,"...I thought You died..." "Me too." They stood in silence, knowing today may be their last day. As if on schedule, the ground shook, the Locust screamed in laughter outside, Cruel, cruel laughter. They started attacking the building, quickly blowing it's walls down, they were waiting. The ground swallowed to Gears, four others held for their lives, only to be pulled down by a Berserker. It screeched in pleasure, knowing what would become of her enemies. The locustmade more noise, and fired in the building, The Gears stood quiet, they knew the monster's plan, make her pissed off. Rias, Tia, and Clay slowly walked upstairs, So did the others. The last six came to late, the Berserker attacked, tearing them apart, a lone head landed next to Clay, it splattered all over his face. One gear moved over quickly, falling through the floor, screwing over everyone, they all fell. Category:Fanfiction